


Весь мир в его руках

by Satellite91, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Summary: Кроули и Азирафель отдыхают в парке как раз в то время, когда дети из хора репетируют песню. Просто короткий флафф.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Весь мир в его руках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Whole World In His Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309308) by [ahyperactivehero (ahyperactiverhero)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahyperactiverhero/pseuds/ahyperactivehero). 



_«Весь мир в Его руках. Весь мир в Его руках. Весь мир в Его руках…»_

Кроули застонал и откинул голову на спинку лавочки, на которой развалился. Почему для занятий хора им нужно было выбрать именно парк? И почему из всего множества песен они выбрали именно _эту_? Он сроду не питал особой любви к религиозным песнопениям, но конкретно эта была просто невыносимая и постоянно повторяющаяся, и он её ненавидел.

– Кроули? – позвал Азирафель, поглядывая на него краем глаза. – С тобой всё в порядке?

 _«В Его руках ты и я, мой брат,»_ – продолжали петь дети.

Кроули никогда не сделал бы ничего, что могло бы навредить ребёнку, но он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не подумывает натравить парочку уток или гусей на хор, чтобы разогнать их пикник.

– Нет, – отозвался Кроули таким тоном, что сразу становилось очевидно, он просто ноет. – Ты их слышишь? А эту проклятую песню?

Азирафель повернулся к детям, которые уже перешли к следующему куплету. Он разулыбался, наслаждаясь пением, пусть оно и было немного фальшивым и неслаженным.

– А что не так с песней? – спросил Азирафель.

Он знал, что Кроули любит детей. Даже если сам демон это категорически отрицал. Поэтому видеть такое раздражение оказалось странно.

Кроули приподнял брови, наверное, его глаза, скрытые за солнечными очками, были в этот момент широко раскрыты.

– Разве это не сводит тебя с ума? _Весь мир в Его руках?_ Во-первых, в Её руках. Во-вторых, песня невероятно занудная и безвкусная, и просто повторяет одно и то же снова и снова.

Азирафель уже открыл рот, собираясь возразить, что некоторые из бибоп композиций, которые так нравятся Кроули, были тоже бессмысленными и повторяющимися, но тот не дал ему шанса.

– И наконец, весь мир? Правда? Это невозможно, даже для Бога.

Азирафель пожал плечами.

– Я могу удержать в своих руках целый мир.

Кроули приподнял голову, встречаясь с ангелом взглядом.

– О, да неужели, прямо сейчас? Ты успел разучить какие-то новые фокусы, о которых забыл мне рассказать? – в раздражении передразнил он.

Азирафель серьёзно кивнул и осторожно обхватил лицо Кроули ладонями. Улыбка, которая поначалу была робко и едва заметной, становилась всё шире и шире. На щеках ангела появились ямочки, морщинки разбежались от уголков глаз, в которых искрилось больше эмоций, чем Кроули готов был признать.

– Вот, – заявил Азирафель полностью удовлетворённым тоном. – Весь мир в моих руках.

Кроули покраснел, да так сильно, что румянец по насыщенности мог соперничать с цветом его волос.

– Ты такой глупый, – прошипел он.

Кроули дёрнулся, вырываясь из рук Азирафеля, и спрятал лицо в своих, успешно скрывая его от ангела.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, дорогой, – сказал Азирафель.

– Глупый ангел.

Кроули, не отнимая ладоней от лица, кинул сквозь пальцы взгляд на Азирафеля, который, казалось, был невероятно собой доволен.

– И я люблю тебя, ангел, – ответил Кроули, наблюдая, как Азирафель становится ещё более довольным.


End file.
